Artifacts
Many items exist in The Midnight Station. Here are the Artifacts you can find or buy. 9mm Bullet Item received from defeating (People) in Tax Returns. Description - Tinted blood red, it is hard to imagine the journey this bullet has experienced. Passing through solid bone and brain matter is often a difficult voyage for such a device, and we may only hope that it finds peace in eternal rest. Ant Farm Found in Savage Gardens Description - Closed glass containing thousands upon thousands of miniscule insects, insignificant to us but undeniably important to themselves. A simple tip of this tray would send them all scurrying in a panic, if they are not crushed first. It calls out for SOCIETY Bowler Hat Bought from Tardig for 5600 Exp Description - Blessed be the Tax Men that don this hat. They have long since been dormant, but the tradition of bowing whilst in the presence of these is still practiced. All who did not often faced a life of fleeing, knowing only the true face and the wrath of the Tax Men. Caricature Bought from Tardig for 6000 Exp Description - A drawing reflecting whoever gazes upon it as a gross caricature of their actual appearance. Oddly enough, looking into it shows nothing but a straight reflection. Mayhaps it is broken, or not operating as intended? It calls out for REFLECTION Cauldron Found in Our Abstract Description - A stinking tin pit of gluttony and grease, nothing could quite erase the stench that would waft through the air whenever something was cooking. Soon, people were eating people to survive; until hunger had doomed all but the one who became what it ate. It calls out for SUSTENANCE Cook Kiss Item received from defeating (The American Dream) in Catering Halls. Description - Tradition mandated that one should kiss the cook if the food they prepared was adequate. It was far from customary to receive the kiss of a cook. Cherish this and hold it dearly, you are one of the very few to hold such a high honor! Dead Cat Bought from Tardig for 2300 Exp Description - The children loved little Ms. Susan back at The Archives. She used to softly pur and mew as they ran their hands across her back; showering her in love. If you listen close, you may still hear her sighing out incomprehensible knowledge Dropped Anvil Bought from Tardig for 8000 Exp Quite rubbery and honestly not as heavy as an object like this should be. Perhaps it was used as a prop, although the inexplicable bloodstain on the bottom says otherwise. Some anvils need to be dropped. Form 52 Random drop from defeating a (Spinning Tax Man) in Tax Returns Description - If an employer is unable to furnish full-time work to a regular employee, the employer is required to submit earnings information on a list form or on Form UC-BP-52a; Weekly Report of Low Earnings, to the Unemployment Insurance Division. Gurney Random drop from defeating a (Patient) in Incubator Description - Thousands of creatures all have laid upon this Gurney, hoping to cure their ailments and get back to a state of well-being. Some made the miraculous journey of recovery, countless others were not so lucky. He-Swing-Wild Found in Archives Description - Constantly in a state of motion, nothing could stop He-Swing-Wild from swinging endlessly. With him, he brought the wild-wibble wobble-cough Abstract. He-Swing-Wild swings no longer - the children broke him. Human Putty Random drop from defeating a (Cranick) in Our Abstract Description - Meld-it-mash-it-mendable-fun! Human Putty is made from only the finest, freshest humans that money can buy! Build it! Sculpt it! Create it! You can now bend man, woman, and child to your every whim. Just do not go full on dictator! Limbo Coin Bought from Tardig for 3800 Exp Description - Remnant of one who once lived here, but got lost inside the Limbo after a terribly placed step in the wrong direction. Quite the gambler, he would bet everything he owned on anyone that would accept his challenge. Owning nothing can have benefits, you see. M. Glue Bought from Tardig for 6500 Exp Description - Mineral Glue became a staple of modern surgical practices during times of war. Originally used for reconstruction broken minerals mined from deep inside the planet, it came to mend more wounds and was well known for the slogan : Keeping us all together. Mock Paper Bought from Tardig for 9 Exp Description - Incredibly cheap imitation of real paper. One must wonder if there is actually a bizarre backstory to this, or if someone has simply cobbled together something exotic to catch your eye. The words on it are illegible. Purchasing this is not advised. Patriot Flag Bought from Tardig for 4500 Exp Description - Emblazoned with the number 11 paintedi n blood, terrifying feeling seem to scatter amongst the wind as it waves. Massive struggles and wars commenced as this torn and tattered mess stoof by idly witnessing it all. Whoever last held this lived in a cruel world, but held out hope for a dramatic change. P. Calliope Item received from defeating (Effigy) in Our Abstract Description - A phallic representation of the Greek muse, Calliope, a Phallicalliope, if you will. This strange instrument plays not music, but poems that can only be heard under a specific radio frequency. Nobody has found these waves, and she has come to rest amongst Our Abstract with no purpose. *POP* *WHIZZ* Bought from Tardig for 1500 Exp Description - *BUBBLES* have no idea what *BUBBLES* are. They simply *POP* and *FIZZLE* throughout, existing and doing no *HARM* to anyone. Why, they only wish to *SPARKLE* brilliantly to guide the *WEARY* Self - Defeat Random drop from defeating a (Bloated Stomach) in The Guilt Machine. Description - With an attitude like that, not even the most sturdy of beings could get anywhere. Carrying it around makes one feel as if they have already given up. Just lay down, close your eyes, and never wake up. It is better that way. Stinging N. Random drop from defeating a (Bugbush) in Savage Gardens Description - Holding these is possibly the worst mistake one could make. Anywhere it touches immediately stings and erupts into horrible blisters. This never stopped the caretaker of the Savage Gardens from wearing these as a crown, however. The Letter Bought from Tardig for 1000 Exp Description - Dear Mr. Augustus we regret to inform you that your son, Desmond James Augustus, has been killed in action. His belongings and ashes will be delivered to you per his final request. We are sorry for your loss. The Question Random drop from defeating a (Student) in Archives Description - Countless years have passed since The Question was presented to students before it outright vanished from their textbooks. They have since been trying to beat The Question out of their own skulls, quite futilely. Theremin Found in Incubator Description - A device parented in 1928 by Leon Theremin, the wards often used these non-physical contact instruments to rejuvenate patients inside iron lungs. As an unintended side effect, they stimulate plant life as well, and the wards have become overgrown. Toy Rifle Found in Ashen Fields Description - A simple water toy made for a child in the shape of a rifle. War propaganda started early in this civilazation, never allowing a single chance for it to grow or prosper. When liquid turns to lead, death becomes the only reality as innocence is lost. Tupperware Random drop from defearing a () in Catering Halls Description - Stores your food in a secure, yet easily opened plastic casing for snacking at a later point. Just do not leave things in it for too long - foul mold and unfathomable fungus have made this their new home. U. Defiler Obtained from ??? Description - ???